clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Island Central
Island Central is a zone in Club Penguin Island. As its name implies, it is located in the center of the island. It is a town that is home to many buildings, although most are not yet open, Team Dance Battle, a Disney Shop, busking stations, and Franky's. History Construction for the zone was first seen in the 1.6.0 update, where a crane carrying a sign for Franky's was visible north of the Beacon Boardwalk, where Island Central would later be. The zone opened in the 1.7.1 update, right before Halloween 2017. Locations Center In the center of the zone, there is a mural on the ground by the path to the Beacon Boardwalk, and south there is the Team Dance Battle on a raised platform, above a river, which flows to the east. To the right, there is a currently closed tram station, with multiple bushes and tulips. By the river, there are multiple benches. West On the west end of the zone, there are multiple buildings in a row with doors that are currently barricaded with construction tape. One of the buildings has a mural with four penguins drawn on it. On the farthest end there is a stone wall around the edge of the zone, a flag at the end of the path, and multiple large trees. Beyond the wall there is a forest. East Near the tram station, there is a Disney Shop, larger than the one at the Boardwalk, and a fountain and banners in front of it. South of the shop are busking stations by the river, with a percussion set, acoustic guitar, and microphone. Behind the shop are raised tram rail lines. Further east is a door that connects to Mt. Blizzard, and beyond that, Franky's, a pizza place, with a kitchen inside. Surrounding the east end are a pile of snow-covered rocks. The river also ends below Franky's, into a sewer. Events *During Halloween 2017, jack-o-lanterns, colored lights, hay bales, and balloons were placed all around the zone, on buildings, walls, etc. In a corner, next to the path leading to the Beacon Boardwalk, there was a limited-time Halloween shop and the Deco-nator 3000. Gary stood by the shop and tasked player visiting the zone with stopping the ghosts haunting the area. In front of the Disney Shop there was a scarecrow and a timer floating above it, which would display the time until the scarecrow would turn into a ghost. While the ghost event was active, players could throw snowballs at the scarecrow, similar to the Crate Co. target game, and potentially win 20 coins. Collectibles :The following collectibles can be found here. Coins are also included. Gear :The following non-portable gear can be used here. Daily Challenges :The following challenges can be completed here. Challenges with a dark gray background are currently unused, and do not appear in the game. Quick Chat messages :The following location-specific Quick Chat messages can be used here. Trivia *A mosaic in the zone resembles the one seen at the Snow Forts during the Waddle On Party. *The flag by the stone wall on the western end of the zone resembles a simplistic version of a real-life collectable pin. *On September 1, 2017, part of the zone was featured in a blurred image on the Island News Blog as part of a sneak peek for the We Are the Penguins music video.COMING SOON: The Penguin Anthem Gallery Construction CityCenterConstructionLoadingScreen.png|The loading screens advertising the upcoming zone CityConstructionLoadingScreen2.png|The loading screen advertising the upcoming zone's new shops, games, and characters IMG 0708.png|Island Central construction behind clouds on the map CraneCarryingFranky%27sSign.fw.png|A crane at the Beacon Boardwalk carrying the sign for Franky's IslandCentralConstuction2.png Sneak peeks CityCenterPreview.png|A preview of the zone in the We Are the Penguins music video Trams sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek of a tram Franky's Sneak Peek.jpg|A sneak peek of Franky's Franky's Sneak Peek 2.jpg|A sneak peek of Franky's IslandCentralSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of the zone on the map IslandCentralSneakPeekInPoll1.jpg|A sneak peek in a You Decide! poll on the Island News Blog IslandCentralSneakPeekInPoll2.jpg|A sneak peek in a You Decide! poll on the Island News Blog IslandCentralSneakPeekInPoll3.jpg|A sneak peek in a You Decide! poll on the Island News Blog IslandCentralSneakPeekInPoll4.jpg|A sneak peek in a You Decide! poll on the Island News Blog Island Central Boardwalk View Sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek of the view of the zone from the Beacon Boardwalk IslandCentralSneakPeek1.jpg|A sneak peek of the igloo tram station IslandCentralSneakPeek2.jpg|A sneak peek of the Igloos & Interiors store Friendship Mosaic.jpg|Sneak peek of the friendship mosaic Unity Mural.jpg|Sneak peek of the unity mural Flour Flower.jpg|Concept of a Flour Flower Wind Chimes.jpg|Concept of Wind Chimes Central Stage.jpg|Concept of the stage ItsMyPartyDay Feature.png|A sneak peek of the view of the zone from the Cloud Team Dance Battle Island Central Sneak Peek.jpg|A sneak peek of the Team Dance Battle Halloween 2017 Halloween 2017 4.jpg Halloween 2017 6.jpg Names in other languages External Links *SNEAK PEEK: Island Central - Part 1 *SNEAK PEEK: Bringing Island Central Alive Sources and References Category:2017